


at the edge of my blade

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Begging, Bondage, Daggers, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Knight Ben, Knight Kylo Ren, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Woman on Top, bounty hunter rey, only hornie thots, reylo au, the author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: “You know…” she drawls slowly with a smirk, the tip of her blade just ever so slightly pricking his skin. “You look an awful lot like that like the disgraced knight with a £10,000 bounty on his head.”“And you look a lot like the beautiful woman who will fall into my bed tonight and scream out my name.” he replies offhandedly with a smirk of his own.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 258





	at the edge of my blade

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is based on a manip I made! (which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo/status/1316209622814875649?s=20)) 
> 
> this is basically porn without plot so I hope you like it

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50711776186/in/dateposted/)

He should be more concerned that there’s a dagger mere inches from his throat. Unfortunately, he’s a man. And being a man means that his mind is a bit more preoccupied with the owner of said dagger. Long chestnut hair cascading down in rivulets, pale skin dotted with freckles, eyes like molasses…

“Answer me now!” she barks, the dagger edging a bit closer to his jugular. He blinks rapidly, her raspy voice bringing him back to reality. The very real reality that he could lose his head at any moment.

“Apologies, my lady. Could you repeat your query?”

She huffs in annoyance, still keeping the dagger close and her jaw set. “I _said_...what is your name and from where do you come from?”

“Oh.” he chuckles for a moment. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.”

“Is that so?” she muses, bending slightly forward to bring their faces closer. He had the unfortunate luck of being caught off guard by this woman -- _a bounty hunter_ , he can now presume -- while watering his horse. She pounced from the tree onto his shoulders, wrestling him to the ground until she had him pinned in the grass, her hips straddled over his abdomen as she drew her dagger on him. 

A rather precarious situation...and he forced his hindbrain to not react as if this is pleasurable. Because _of course_ it’s not. Not completely anyway. His touch-starved cock would beg to differ. 

“You know…” she drawls slowly with a smirk, the tip of her blade just ever so slightly pricking his skin. “You look an awful lot like that like the disgraced knight with a £10,000 bounty on his head.”

“And _you_ look a lot like the beautiful woman who will fall into my bed tonight and scream out my name.” he replies offhandedly with a smirk of his own. Perhaps he can charm is way out of this; a good fuck and a chance at continuing to live seem like good enough reason to at least give it a shot. 

A small gasp escapes her lips, her body tensing above him. He can’t see her face as clearly the way she’s backlit by the afternoon sun, but he could bet a small blush has appeared on her cheeks at the thought. Barely a moment passes before she composes herself.

“That’s rather presumptuous for a man at the tip of my blade.” she scoffs. “£10,000 could do a lot more for me than a little prick.”

He chuckles softly, shrugging his shoulders. “You make a fair point, my lady. However I can assure you _little_ is not a word synonymous with any of my anatomy.”

She raises her eyebrows in amusement. “That’s what they all say, don’t they? They promise a _magical evening_ only to then rut into me like a skittish animal.”  
  


“Allow me to prove myself worthy.” he replies as calmly as possible. “If you deem me unsatisfactory, you may slay me right there in that bed. It’ll be what I deserve for not bringing a beautiful creature such as yourself the pleasure you are owed.”

She smirks, leaning forward until the tips of their noses almost touch. The blade continues to sit between them, nudging closer until it's softly pressed to his skin. Her long hair cascades around them like a curtain and he’s suddenly bathed in the intoxicating scent and sight of _her_. 

“Fine. One night. My rules." Her voice is low and husky against his cheek. "Do I have your word that you will allow yourself to become my bounty should you fail on your promise?”

“You have my word.” he breathes, the woman’s facial features softens for a moment. Sitting back up and climbing off him, Ben pouting and letting out an involuntary whine at the loss of contact.

“ _You_ may whore yourself out, but I was promised a bed to scream out your name. I will not be propositioned in a _forest_.” she smirks, pulling him up and binding his wrists together. She hoists herself onto his horse before pulling him up behind her as she takes the reins.

“Have you no horse of your own?” he can’t help but ask.

“No. Not the most discreet means of travel in my line of work.” she replies stoically, clicking on the reins and getting the horse to begin trotting. It’s difficult for him with his bound wrists, wishing that he could hold onto her waist for more reasons than one. 

Thankfully it’s a quick trek back to his small remote cottage, the woman navigating his horse before hoisting herself off. Ben tries and fails desperately to not watch the woman’s curves in her tight ensemble, his mouth watering in anticipation for fucking her.

“My lady--”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not a lady.” she snaps quickly.

“Well, you’ve unfortunately not provided me with a suitable name replacement. So until such time, I have no choice but to address you in whatever way I choose.” His teasing tone causes a fierce blush on her cheeks as she scrunches her nose in irritation, and he finds that he _loves_ it. 

“Why don’t you tell me yours first.” she muses, holding him by the wrists.

“Benjamin Solo. But you may scream out _Ben_ if it’s easier.” Her blush deepens and he can’t help but chuckle. It’s almost too easy to tease this seemingly stoic woman, but he now knows it's possible and will do anything to elicit such a reaction.

“Benjamin Solo, eh?” she questions, pushing him into the main room of his home. “Funny...because the name your bounty provides is Kylo Ren.”

“It’s a name that was bestowed upon me by the very people wanting to kill me. When I no longer wanted to do their bidding, I was no longer of use to them, and therefore needed to be killed. Reverting back to my birth name gives me some level of anonymity...except with you.”

Her eyebrows raise again, and she makes no motion to respond, leading him through his small home and into his bedroom. He’s surprised when she unbinds his wrists, Ben quickly rubbing the calloused skin.

“Strip.” she commands, crossing her arms over her chest. He’s more than happy to oblige, quickly removing the several layers of leather and armor on his person as she watches.

“Do I not get the pleasure of knowing your name?” he quips playfully. “Maybe I would like to scream it out as well.”

She stifles a cough, clearing her throat before shaking her head. “No...you haven’t deserved it yet.”

“ _Ah_...something to work towards then.” he chuckles, throwing his shirt over his head to reveal his broad chest. Her eyes lock onto his torso almost instantly as it trails across his expanse of skin. He’s gotten that look from many of his previous lovers, but none have made him feel quite the same as this mystery woman. He feels like a god amongst men, the way her hazel eyes slowly drag across him before flitting back up to his own. He raises his eyebrows in mock questioning, the woman squinting in annoyance. 

“On the bed.” she commands again once he’s fully nude. He can tell that she’s straining not to look at his already hard cock, jut out and red as he situates himself on his back. She leans over him while standing and refastens the restraints on his wrist, this time over his head and attached to the pillars of his headboard. She then stabs her dagger into the bedside table while maintaining eye contact with him, Ben’s throat bobbing up and down as he swallows nervously. “For safekeeping.” she smirks.

“Sweetheart, please…” he begs softly. She chuckles as she turns back to the middle of the room, beginning to strip herself while he watches helplessly. 

“My rules, remember?” she smirks over her bare shoulder, her back muscles prominent against her smooth skin. He lets out a petulant whine, writhing slightly on the mattress as she shimmies out of her boots and pants. “Sweetheart…” she muses aloud. “Not a term I find fitting for myself…”

“I respectfully disagree.” he points out. “You have a heart, because you did not kill me when you had the chance. And…”

“And?” she echoes, turning around to reveal her fully naked body. His jaw hangs slightly as his eyes scan her long legs, audacious little breasts and the small patch of hair barely covering her cunt. He shakes himself out of it, forcing his eyes back up at her as she stands and waits for his answer.  
  


“ _And_ sweet...because I know that’s _exactly_ how your cunt tastes.” he sighs, his cock growing impossibly harder. She lets out a short chuckle, sauntering over to straddle him. Only this time, she doesn’t straddle him where he wants to on his cock, but up further on his chest, her cunt just barely above his face. 

“You think you know? Prove it.” she smirks, her knees slotting on either side of his head as she lowers herself down. He lets out a sigh of relief and licks a long stripe up her cunt, her hips bucking at the contact. He’s too far gone to be civilized about this, especially when she tastes even better than he imagined. 

His lips, tongue, nose and chin work in tandem as she rides his face, her breathy little moans indicating that he’s doing something right. He wishes he could press his fingers in her tight cunt, imagining it squeezing around his fingers as he prepares her for his cock. But this is more than satisfactory, his own moans escaping as he takes her clit between his lips and sucks.

“Oh _fuck_ …” she moans, leaning forward to grab a fistful of his hair as she guides him in further. He needs no guidance, every nerve in his body focused on bringing this perfect beautiful woman to the first (of hopefully many) climaxes. “Good boy...such a good boy…” she whispers, lightly tugging on his scalp. 

The praise goes straight to his cock, his hips bucking into the air in vain. It urges him on further to make her come, and the way his tongue swirls around her clit seems to be the tipping point as she doubles over and moans out her release. He works her through it as her hips slow down, eventually climbing off his face and down his torso until she’s right above his cock. 

He groans at the contact, her pussy slick from his lips and her own release. She flashes him a devilish smirk, lazily sliding herself back and forth as his cock rests on his abdomen.

“ _Fuck_...sweetheart, please…” Ben moans, squirming under her as she continues to tease him.

“What is it, darling? Use your words.”

“Fuck me, _please_ . _Please_ put my cock in you...I _need_ it…” he pants out, the woman letting out a little gasp when she bends forward and presses their chests together as she meets his eye.

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” she coos softly, swiping her thumb across his lower lip. He manages to capture it, sucking ardently on the digit as he watches her with rapt attention. “Tell me what else you beg for.”

“I beg for you to kiss me. I want to taste you more while you fuck me.”

“A kiss, eh?” she muses playfully, sliding her folds back and forth on his painfully hard erection. He bites back a whimper when the tip passes her entrance, a tease of her hot wet center. “That seems rather intimate for someone who doesn’t even know my name.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want.” he pleads breathlessly. “Just please--”

She closes her lips over his, Ben quickly and almost feverishly returning the kiss as he moans. She feels so soft and warm, his mouth opening to welcome her tongue in barely any time. The sensation of her lips while she grinds on him almost reaches a point of frustration, until one of her hands loops behind her to guide his cock to her entrance. He gasps into the kiss, slowly sinking herself back until she has to let go off his lips to take more of him in. As much as he misses it, it doesn’t compare to the velvet warmth around his cock. 

“Oh _fuck_!” he growls, her breathy moans growing higher as she seats herself fully atop him. “You feel so good, sweetheart--”

“Rey.” she whispers. He looks up at her with dazed confusion. Her eyes meet his and she smiles, her cheeks fully flushed pink. “My name is Rey.”

“ _Rey_ …” he repeats, loving how it rolls off his tongue so beautifully. He wants to say it again and again. “My darling sweet Rey... _please_ fuck me…”

She lifts herself almost completely off his cock and then slams down, both of them gasping in surprise. She keeps a quick and rhythmic pace, Ben helpless to the spellbinding feeling of her cunt around him. His mind can only supply him with one word.

_Rey_.

He struggles against his restraints, probably making the skin under chafed and raw. He wants so desperately to touch her, run his fingers through her hair, massage her breasts in his hands.

He wants it _all_.

She must see his anguish, because she slows down until she completely stops above him, her hands flat against his chest. His eyes are blown wide, hair askew, breath panting for air as he stares at her.

“Be a good boy and tell me what you want.” she whispers with a smile, tracing her fingertip down his chest and abdomen as he shudders.

“I want to touch you, Rey.” She quirks an eyebrow in amusement, pouting her lip in thought.

“If I remove these restraints, will you still remember to follow the rest of my rules?”

“I will do... _anything_ you want.” he grits out. Her eyes widen slightly at his insinuation, but it’s true, Rey could do whatever she wanted to him at this point. He was under her spell, and he knew that if she stopped fucking him he might as well turn himself in for his own bounty.

All she can do is nod solemnly, reaching over him untying the restraints. He takes the opportunity to catch one of her breasts in his mouth as it hovers over him, Rey letting out a squeak of surprise.

“My eager boy.” she purrs in content, Ben humming against her skin as he tongue swirls around her nipple. When his hands are free, she takes them in each of hers, surveying for damage before placing a soft kiss on each wrist. Her eyes never leave him as she does, and as quickly as it happens she sets his hands at her waist and slowly begins grinding her hips.

His hands decide to make up for lost time, roaming over her hips, thighs, waist and breasts as she continues to bounce on his cock. Her skin is the softest thing he’s ever felt, Ben wishing he could put his lips to the few scars she has.

“ _Fuck_...my beautiful warrior...so perfect riding my cock...claiming me...fucking me…” Ben doesn’t even know what he’s saying, his mind has entered some kind of ethereal plane as she fucks him. After some time her breaths become shorter, her bounces stuttered. He can tell that she doesn’t want to give up her control, that this is the only way she can stay in power. He squeezes the side of her waist to get her to look at him. “Your rules,” he says.

She nods solemnly, Ben sitting up to kiss her as he slowly flips them over to allow her to fall back on the mattress. It’s so much more different from this angle, not just how her cunt swallows his cock perfectly, but the new changes in her features. Her long hair splayed out on the sheets, her chest glistening with sweat to compliment the pink on her cheeks. He doesn’t know whether to watch her or watch where they’re joined, but when her hand comes to cup the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss he’s glad she’s made his choice.

“ _Ben_ …” she mutters against his lips. Now that he can set the pace, he opts for fast and deep, making sure he hits the spot that makes her cry out everytime. His kisses trail down her cheek, to her jawline, down her throat, and to her breast before he takes it in his mouth again. Her blunt fingernails claw into his back, Ben relishing in the pleasure-pain she gives him.

“I’m close, sweetheart. I need you to come for me…” He balances himself on one hand as the other begins to rub circles on her clit, Rey’s back arching at the increased stimulation.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck... _Ben!_ ” she cries out, gripping him tightly and pulling on the hair at the nape of his neck. He huffs into the crevice of her throat, the pulsing of her cunt making her impossibly tighter and wetter around his cock. It’s a euphoric feeling that he’s chasing, Ben continuing to pound into her to reach his own peak mere seconds later. He comes, and comes and comes until he doesn’t think he can come anymore, Rey’s cunt milking him for every drop.

The two of them collapse onto the bed, their chests heaving as they try to regain their breath. Ben couldn’t give a fuck about his breath as he pulls Rey in for a long deep kiss, his hand cupped around the side of her neck. She hums against him, running her hand through his mussed hair as he drapes himself over her body.

“Well…?” he asks, his eyes flitting over to the erect dagger barely a foot away. She turns to look at it as well, giggling slightly before shaking her head.

“I don’t think I’d be capable of making a decision until we did that again _at least_ a few more times.” she smirks, earning a hearty warm laugh from Ben.

“I would be happy to prove myself to you for as long as I live.” he mutters, sucking the skin of her throat softly as she lets out a small gasp. “I have to ask you, Rey, how is it that you came to this profession?” It’s a question that’s been sitting in the back of his mind, but with the imminent threat of death he thought best not to ask. At least now, the softness in her smile gives him more comfort.

“My guardian...was not a nice man.” she begins quietly. “I ran away one night when he threatened to sell me to another man to be his wife. I was only 15 at the time. I migrated from town to town, trying to pick up work. And as I got older, I got stronger and was able to fend for myself better. The talk of bounty hunting one night at a bar piqued my interest. It was discreet, played to my skills and paid handsomely enough that I couldn’t refuse. I collected on someone at least once a month, took my gold and went on to the next. And then yours…” she pauses for a moment, her jaw snapping shut as she looks down in shame.

“It’s alright. You did what you had to do to survive.” he whispers, tilting her chin up between his thumb and forefinger. Her shining eyes meet his and his breath once again is taken away.

“I’ve been sleeping in trees and behind barns for awhile now. I was hoping that I could use a bounty as big as this to finally buy a home for myself. Out in the forest, where I could finally live in peace.”

“My brave girl…” he mutters, his eyes fluttering shut as he kisses her forehead. She seems to visibly relax at the touch, her thumb drawing small circles on his arm. “What if there was a way we could get your bounty, and still have...us?”

She blinks in confusion. “You’d have me?”

“I already told you I would do _anything_ you want.” he smiles. “I suppose the question then stands...would you have _me_?”

“I would.” she replies softly, cupping his cheek and bringing him down for a kiss. They both smile against their lips, Ben’s chest opening up in pride and elation. “But wait...how can we do both?”

He smirks, sitting up on his arms as he begins to slide is already hardening cock through her folds. She whimpers quietly, looking up at him with wide wanton eyes. He brings his lips to the shell of her ear.

“We play by _my_ rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can just imagine a medieval version of the TLJ throne room scene where Rey pretends to turn Ben in to get the money before she kills Snoke. Ben and Rey fight off all the baddies and then live happily ever after in a cottage in the woods with their money and copious amounts of fucking 😏 The End
> 
> sldjflsdkjflsd anyway, I hope you guys liked this! as always, you can check out more of my work on here, as well as my other tweets/manips on my twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! until next time!


End file.
